Choices
by DagarGranger
Summary: Lily Evans and her adventures with a certain someone. How situations arose that taught people how to value the more important things in life.
1. Chapter 1

"Go!" He turned to look at her one last time. She stood on the steps, both hands pressing their baby son against her chest. He breathed in every inch of her, knowing it would be the last time he saw her. He looked into her brilliant green eyes and dark red hair, and they comforted him. In that last moment, he gave her a small smile, trying to convey everything he couldn't say. She returned the smile, her eyes saying their last goodbye. Then they heard a thud on the door, and finally she sprinted upstairs.

James Potter turned to face the door, as a figure blasted through. As soon as he did, the world seemed to move in slow motion. James turned his head to look at the picture on the mantel. It was of four boys, their arms around each other, laughing hysterically. He couldn't remember when this picture was taken, but he could feel the happiness emanating from it. Despite what had happened these boys were his friends—no, they were more than that—his brothers. In his last moments, he wanted to remember everything that had brought them together.

Then, James turned back to the intruder and met his malicious red eyes. The intruder raised a hand, and a green light exploded from the tip of his wand. James's knees buckles and he fell back on the floor, but before he took his final breath, he thought of the girl he had always loved. The life that they had shared together flashed before him. He remembered the first time he saw her. He remembered the arguments, the disagreements, the stolen kisses, and hidden secrets. He thought of her soft laugh, her bright smile, her green eyes, and everything about her that had changed him. When James Potter took his last breath, he took it happily, because he had no regrets. At the end of his life, he was the man he wanted to be…..and he was at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Here is the second part! A few days later than I had originally planned, but life happens. **

**Unfortunately, I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe, including the characters, locations, or anything else. **

**Please don't forget to comment and like, good or bad!**

The worst part was that he was alone.

Remus Lupin stood in the pouring rain, staring in front of him. The rain soaked through his clothes and pierced his skin like cold knives. He didn't care, pain was nothing new to him and he was used to much worse. The only thing Remus wasn't used to was facing it alone and here he was, attending his best friends' funeral all alone.

_I shouldn't be here, _Remus thought as he stared at the graves in front of him. The crowd had cleared long ago, but he found it difficult to leave. Remus knew that this was the closest he would ever be to his friends again, and he didn't want to let that go. He suddenly felt hot tears trickle down his face, but this time he wasn't crying for the death in front of him; he was crying because two very important, alive people weren't here, and he felt incomplete.

Slowly Remus's quiet tears turned into full sobs. His body shook and he collapsed on the ground in front of the graves. Remus imagined what it would be like with those two important people on either side of him. But he was not foolish, and he knew that both of them were out of his life for good. One had betrayed him, and the other had taken the blame. The betrayer was roaming free and the innocent was locked up. But Remus didn't want to hate either of them today, that part could come later. Right now, all Remus wanted to do, was pretend that he was not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

The worst part was that it was his fault.

Sirius Black sat against the corner of the dark cell. His legs were spread out in front of him, weak and filthy. He shifted a little, rattling the chains on his arms, legs, and neck. Despite the cold, his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. Through the dirt and blood coating his face, Sirius smiled miserably.

_I deserve to be here, _he thought. It had been a few days, and not once did Sirius cry or feel pity for himself. He deserved this punishment, because he had killed the two people who loved him the most. He laughed a little, a deranged laugh, but full of remorse. Slowly his laughing grew louder until he was shrieking hysterically, as tears poured out of his eyes. Sirius slipped down the wall, ripping his tattered shirt, and laid on the floor among the grime that coated it. He stopped laughing and clenched his eyes painfully shut.

In his mind's eye, Sirius saw four faces. These were people he had known since he was a child. But now things were different. Three he had betrayed and one had betrayed him. His hands closed into fists, and his heart started beating faster. He would wait. As long as it took and as much pain as he needed to endure; he would wait. But no matter what, Sirius Black wasn't going to let him go.

**Wow, I took a long time to post this chapter! The truth is that I completely forgot, especially with school starting and everything. But don't worry, I have many more chapters backed up and ready to go! Hopefully, I'll be able to post at least once a week. I hope you all like this chapter, because Sirius is one of my favorite Marauders. I think he is extremely complex and vulnerable, but refuses to admit that. He truly deserved better; he just deserved to be happy. **

**Q: Which Harry Potter book is your favorite?**

**Please show some love!**

**Daggar**


End file.
